My Immortal
by Camii
Summary: Yugi remembers the moments he spent with his Yami. Now he knows why this love could neverbe. My 1st song fic. PLEAAAAAAASE REVIIIIIIIEW!


~Authors Notes~  
  
This song-fic…the first I've ever written...is based on a song called "My Immortal" sung and played by Evanescence. I do not claim it, nor do I do as much to claim YGO! It is the property of the ever prosperous Kazuki Takahashi. Thank you for listening to me drown on about this LoL, now please read and please review.   
  
This song-fic is being told by Yugi Muto. If you wish ignore the short poem that begins in the first line, I am not stopping you. You can reading then from the first asterisk...it is when the fic begins.   
  
~End Authors Notes~  
  
My Immortal   
  
I watch you. Fall into darkness.   
  
Face of the Pharaoh.   
  
All my love.   
  
Please don't leave me as you ascend up above.   
  
Sweet heart your mine.   
  
Watching you leave me again. Just like the rest of them. Can't you stay for just a while longer? Must you all leave me this way? Can't I be happy for just a day? Even if it means me losing you…but just another day. The sun shows me your gentle figure. You glance at me and begin to walk away. Yami…don't go…   
  
*  
  
I watch you through my young tender eyes. You look at me, with your kind yet older face. The lines of age have never yet caught up to you. The Sennen Puzzle rests upon your chest. Its Eye of Horus shines brightly under the darkness of the room around us. I've been waiting for so long. Please tell me you love me. Please tell me you care.   
  
"I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
Because your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone"   
  
It isn't the way it was planned Yami. I thought you knew that this love was for real, just as the lines of wisdom on your face. Or the chains of gold around your wrists. I walk away, maybe you'll call back. Maybe you'll tell me that you were wrong.   
  
"These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase"  
  
But you were always the kind that said what they felt. And this time you did. How could have I ever fallen into your trap Pharaoh? Isn't the Yami supposed to be the one who protects the Hikari…?Aren't you the one to care for me…? Why should it be that everyone must leave..? Can't you stay and play for awhile…the way we used to play when I was younger..? Now I watch you walk out of my life. All the memories flash by. It was just a year ago when the Sennen Puzzle formed you, Yami. You finally came back. Mended with my life. Now you want to leave? Must it be destiny that pries souls apart, or is it the selfish desires of the Pharaohs heart?  
  
Is it that I loved you…but our love could never be. You were the brave Pharaoh, and I, just a vessel. Just another vessel for your return. You've broken other hearts. I can feel it when you speak. Truths are told and lies are bold, Yami. I'd remember those nights you cried. Spilled your heart out to me. Now you act as if I am crazy when I speak such things.   
  
"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me"  
  
You always have, bitter sweet love. You've watched me as I watched you. I've read your dreams and the book of your prophecy. You are a great Pharaoh, but a horrible friend. Stringing my heart along as you do your dirty deeds. Just destiny is important not I, Yami? Now I see the real you….the one who is cold like the ice and one whose words come like the bitter November's nights wind.   
  
"You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me"  
  
You never look back. I watch your slim form disappear into the Sennen Pyramid. I don't know what to feel. Is it that my emotions disappear? Maybe it is my duty to cry? Maybe I should never utter a word again? You finally are gone from my life. I don't know what I have done. But yet, I have done absolutely nothing. You have left me. You are no more. I can hear you scream inside the chambers of my mind. The Puzzle begins to glow dangerously and you scream louder. I watch. Listen and wait.   
  
"These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase"  
  
Maybe seeing you suffer is not enough, "Dear Pharaoh"   
  
Maybe I'd love to see you scream in agony. I know that I would, even though it is not my nature, or my "prescribed nature" that is. I can hear you scream at me for help. I can't Yami, you are on your own.   
  
"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me"  
  
You've captured my heart. And you've ripped it apart. I can not forgive. Yet I must live on. I will not open it to anyone else…you plead for forgiveness. But I do not forget. The Puzzle glows horribly light.   
  
"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
And though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along"  
  
I watch your rage. The Puzzle shatters. Its time to forget. Time to live on…I can not dwell on you…however Spirits winds never die out. The road is long and I walk alone. Without a heart. Without a home.   
  
* 


End file.
